Tower/Gallery: Seasons 1-4
Exterior -45 Activated Tower.JPG|Surrounded by Flying Mines. 6 activated tower.png|In Desert Sector. The Way Tower in Sabotage.jpg|Way Tower at the Ice Sector. The Way Tower in the Secret.jpg|A white tower shown in the Ice Sector. Tour carthage-1-.jpg|An activated Tower in Sector 5. tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo2_250.jpg|An activated tower in the Ice Sector. tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo3_250.jpg|An activated tower in the Forest Sector in Season 3. tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo4_250.jpg|Aelita heads for the tower in the Mountain Sector. tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo5_250.jpg|This Tower looks tricky to get to.. tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo6_250.jpg|Looking up at a Tower from below.. tumblr_m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo10_1280.jpg|This Tower is by the edge of the Sector. Careful not to fall! Dsgcdf.png|Moving platforms make getting to this tower tricky. Contagion 363.png|A Krab guards the unseen tower. Contagion 359.png|The invisible Tower as seen in Attack of the Zombies. Firerings.png|A Blok shoots its rays while standing beside a red tower. Tumblr m2wa31O4Do1qlvb12o1 500.png|X.A.N.A. William with the tower behind him, seen in Crash Course. MEGATANK XANA 287.jpg|Megatank trying to destroy the tower. Lyoko moins un 328.jpg|A Tarantula takes a possessed Aelita to the tower. Tumblr m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo9 1280.jpg|Unwillingly, Aelita destroys the Tower. Teddygozilla Odd v. Megatank.gif|Odd faces off the Megatank that's guarding the tower. XANA 213.jpg|Mantas release Flying Mines to surround the tower. Triple sot 279.jpg|The tower can barely be seen here. Aelita 0891.jpg|X.A.N.A. Aelita with the tower behind her. 2011-10-03 2054.png|As seen in the Forest Sector in Season 1. XANA 319.jpg|Three Tarantulas guard the tower. Forest replika image 2.jpg|The Skidbladnir connects with the tower in the Forest Replika. William defeated by sword image 1.png|Ulrich takes out X.A.N.A.-William and allows Aelita to get to the tower. Krabes protecting a Tower image 1.png|The Lyoko Warriors cannot get to the tower so easily. XANA-Odd attacking Ulrich image 1.png|X.A.N.A. Odd fires at Ulrich, the tower standing just behind them. Code Earth Ulrich blocks a Megatank image 1.png|Ulrich must protect the tower at all costs! New Order monsters guard the tower image 1.png|Tarantulas guard the tower until our Warriors arrive to fight them. Routine 352.jpg|Yumi flips in the air with a red tower behind her. Routine 003.jpg|An activated tower seen from afar. Surmenage 313.jpg|A tower seen on the Factory Interface. Code Terre 379.jpg|A tower seen on the Supercomputer interface. Code Terre 382.jpg|A Megatank nearly hits the tower. Triple sot 371.jpg|A straight path leads right to the Mountain Sector's activated tower. Code Earth The Tower is bloked image 1.png|Aelita has trouble reaching the tower: Bloks are guarding it. Experience 361.jpg|The Skid arrives in front of a red tower. Triple sot 367.jpg|''"Get ready Aelita"'' -Odd Triple sot 029.jpg|Look out for that giant floating ice cream cone. Triple sot 006.jpg|Aelita quickly runs toward the tower. 20.5.png|An Energy Field hits the tower, making it visible for a mere second. Plagued Aelita enters tower image 1.png|Entering a tower. Swarming Attack Hornets guard a tower image 1.png|Hornets protect the activated tower. Just in Time Desert towers image 1.png|In the Desert Sector in Just in Time. Bragging Rights Skid is docked image 1.png|The Skidbladnir docks at the Forest Replika's tower. Sabotage 030.jpg|Aelita heads closer and closer to the tower. Sabotage 024.jpg|Two monsters surround Yumi while the third guards the tower. Déjà Vu Yumi fights a Blok image 1.png|A tower behind Yumi as she attacks a Blok. Esprit frappeur 309.jpg|Tarantula attacks Odd as he flies around the tower on his Overboard. Revelation 332.jpg|Ulrich about to cut the tower's connection. Raz de maree 153.jpg|An activated tower in the Digital Sea in Tidal Wave. Hard Luck Yumi vs William image 1.png|Yumi guards both the tower and the Skid from William. Hard Luck The Skid leaves image 1.png|The tower is the last to vanish. Hard Luck The Skid is attacked image 1.png|Tarantulas attack the tower and Skidbladnir. Hard Luck Before reaching the tower image 2.png|Aelita almost makes it to the tower.. Fausse piste 270.jpg|Odd, Aelita, and Yumi head for the tower. Ghost Channel Bloks and tower image 1.png|Bloks by an activated tower in Ghost Channel. The Skid in the Carthage Replika.jpg|The tower in Carthage Replika. Fhacttower.jpg The slant Tower made by Kolossus seen in the Ice Replika.png|The slant tower in the Ice Replika. The Activated Tower on top of the mountain in the Mountain Sector.PNG Code Lyoko - The Mountain Sector - The Way Tower.PNG Code Lyoko - The Forest Sector - The Way Tower.PNG Code Lyoko - The Desert Sector - The Way Tower.PNG Code Lyoko - The Ice Sector - The Way Tower.PNG The Activated Tower and The Way Tower seen in the distance in The Forest Sector.png The Lyoko Warriors exiting the tower in The Mountain Sector.png Odd and Aelita are looking at the activated Tower in the Forest Sector.png Interior Aelitamaterialization.jpg|Aelita inside a tower in Code: Earth. Aelita 079.jpg|Aelita with her father inside a tower as seen in a flashback. 2011-08-15 2124.png|Inside a tower in Season 1. Code-Lyoko-3 image player 432 324.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors all together in a tower. 494px-Tumblr m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo6 1280.jpg|A possessed Aelita putting the Code X.A.N.A. into the tower interface. 13 aelita's alright.png|Aelita awakens in the tower with her friends beside her. 14 ready to jump.png|Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd going to the lower part of a tower. William 143.jpg|William floats up inside the tower. William 144.jpg|William inside the tower. William 145.jpg|X.A.N.A. William about to touch the tower interface. 11 aelita uses her smarts.png|Aelita looks for more data using the tower interface. Aelita 0075.jpg|Entering a tower in Season 1. Jeremie and Aelita Code Earth image 1.png|As seen in Code: Earth. Code Terre 290.jpg|The tower is being attacked from the outside! Tarentule au plafond 334.jpg|Odd and Ulrich are being cured inside the tower. 423251 186494351460541 1638248732 n.jpg|Aelita glows brightly as she floats upward. Aelita 1047.jpg|Seen in Season 4. Torre desactivada 21.png|Aelita deactivates a tower for the first time in X.A.N.A._Awakens. Lab Rat Code XANA image 1.png|William puts in the code X.A.N.A.. Sabotage 037.jpg|Aelita using a way tower to delete the Ice Sector. 298239 140701279357877 6431037 n.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors in a tower in Missing Link. Chainon Manquant 261.jpg|Odd and Ulrich rush inside the tower in Missing Link. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 078.jpg|Aelita about to step out of the tower to explore Lyoko in X.A.N.A. Awakens. Category:Tower Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Gallery